¿Fue por amor?
by Sugu
Summary: Guerra de Independencia de EEUU. Los recuerdos permanecen demasiado vívidos en las mentes de nuestros queridos protagonistas. ¿O tal vez no? Tras los siglos, ¿es posible seguir atormentándose al recordar?


**Antes que nada, he de hacer saber que este fic va dirigida a una persona en especial. Iba como regalo de cumpleaños, aunque éste se haya tenido que posponer hasta el día de hoy. Esa persona que es la única motivación que tenía para que continuara con mi fic. La única razón por la que escribía cada día. _Por y para él. _Siento que hayas tenido que esperar hasta el día de hoy para leer tu regalo, en serio... Sólo espero que, después de todo, te guste. **

**Y b****ueno, aquí viene mi primer fic sobre Hetalia. ¿Y de qué se me ocurrió escribir? De la Independencia de EEUU. Soy así de inteligente. Es un fic que me traigo entre manos desde hace bastantes meses. Muchos. Sabe Dios cuántos fics he borrado hasta que finalmente, he tenido el valor necesario para publicar este fic definitivo... Escrito desde el punto de vista de Inglaterra, principalmente.**

** Espero críticas constructivas. Sé que se puede mejorar, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que le he puesto a la hora de escribir. El título hace referencia a nuestra querida guerra que hubo entre 1775 y 1783. Sé que no soy muy original para los títulos...**

**Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.**

**En fin, ¡dentro fic!**

* * *

_*1775-1783 Guerra de Independencia de Los Estados Unidos.*_

_Dos cuerpos, inmóviles. Uno ataviado de azul, otro de rojo. Dos mentes. Dos corazones. Dos naciones, una de ellas resurgiría gracias a la otra. Un vencedor. Un perdedor. Y un principal sentimiento de por medio._

_Un cielo encapotado, totalmente gris, se alzaba sobre ellos. La lluvia no amainaba. Se trataba de una lluvia pesada, una lluvia que caía sobre los únicos cuerpos que quedaban de pie en el campo de batalla, que se mezclaba con la tierra, haciendo que los pies de ambos se hundieran en el fango, el cual les impedía dar ni un paso más._

_El aliento que se les escapaba al jadear, se convertía en vaho al golpear con el aire gélido. La tensión era palpable a la perfección en el ambiente. Se apuntaban directamente a la cabeza. Ninguno parecía capaz de apretar del gatillo para arrebatar la vida de su oponente, sin embargo._

_-Ríndete, Inglaterra. Asúmelo de una vez. Soy independiente de ti –la voz del americano rompió con el silencio creado en el ambiente, en el que sólo se podía apreciar el unísono de la lluvia caer._

_Esta voz fue segura de sí misma, llegando a ser imponente. Tan sólo consiguió arrancar una amarga sonrisa al inglés._

_-Why…? –se limitó a gesticular, y al contrario que él, su voz sonó apagada, carente de vida._

_Por algún motivo, América estuvo esperando aquella pregunta. Aquella pregunta que tanto escapaba de los labios de Inglaterra._

_-Yo nací para superarte –de tantas respuestas que podía haber dado, decidió precisamente responder de una manera sencilla, aunque desde luego, tenía grandes motivos para su independencia-: Escojo la libertad. Ya no más mentiras. Ya no más abusos a mi pueblo de tu parte. Ya no estaré sometido a tu asquerosa monarquía._

_El inglés hizo el amago de bajar la bayoneta pero al segundo volvió a alzarla. Entornó la mirada, hasta que sus ojos no fueron más que unas finas líneas de color verde esmeralda. Se le encogía el estómago y el corazón al poder contemplar cómo su colonia levantaba el arma contra él cuando había sido su instructor sobre su manejo._

_Quién llegaría a pensar que el joven americano levantaría las armas en contra de quien había considerado su hermano, aquella persona, aquella nación, que le protegió ante todo, ofreciendo su manto protector. Sin embargo, aquella misma nación, le había abandonado. Abandonado en mitad de la oscuridad, dejándole acompañado sólo y únicamente de la soledad cuando éstos eran los temores del de mirada azul._

_-Eres el hermano del que estoy orgulloso –gesticuló el inglés de forma débil, casi en una exhalación-. Eres el hermano que…_

_-I'm not your brother anymore –cortó América fríamente._

_Un nuevo silencio. La lluvia les calaba hasta los huesos. El frío invadía sus cuerpos, y éstos, resistían bajo el aguacero._

_-Esto no puede ser más que una broma. O simplemente un sueño. Sí, claro. O ambas cosas… -Inglaterra soltó una risa nerviosa, casi demente. Su contrincante se limitó a observarle, sin rastro de emoción en su rostro-. Dices escoger la libertad… Cuando yo ya te ofrecí unas determinadas libertades. ¡Aún a sabiendas del amor que te ofrecí, yo, tu Madre Patria! ¡¿Aún a sabiendas de eso?! –preguntó prácticamente gritando._

_-Aun así._

_Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Llegando a su nivel extremo de histeria y de desesperación, Inglaterra salió a plena carrera hacia América. Sus pies se hundieron varias veces en el suelo enfangado, y cuando tan sólo faltaba un metro de distancia entre ambas naciones, alzó el arma para que el filo de la bayoneta formara un surco bastante profundo en la del enemigo. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrebatarle el arma de las manos al americano, y éste cayó varios metros allá produciendo un sonido sordo._

_La sangre se les congeló en las venas. Sus corazones se olvidaron de latir durante unos instantes. El mundo en sí parecía haberse detenido, cuando los segundos aún pasaban, incesantes. Estos segundos se le hicieron eternos a las dos naciones. Los ojos verdes de Inglaterra refulgían de ira, ocultos parcialmente por varios mechones rubios y empapados de su pelo. No obstante, tras aquella ira, sabía que estaba a punto de estallar en el llanto. Tan sólo era cuestión de segundos que sucumbiera bajo la mirada azul de América, la cual le quemaba, se clavaba en sus entrañas como si de dagas se tratara._

_-Debes de estar orgulloso. Orgulloso de ver hasta dónde ha llegado esta estúpida broma… -el inglés apenas tenía fuerza ni para gesticular en aquellos precisos momentos-. Me has traicionado… ¿Y sabes lo que se merecen los traidores? Desaparecer. Dejar de existir –su dedo permanecía sobre el gatillo, ¿pero de verdad sería capaz de dispararle?_

_Sólo un disparo. Tan sólo un movimiento. Y todo se habrá acabado. Acabaría con el América revolucionario, aquel que quería independizarse de él. Y volvería con el América que había considerado su hermano, pues una parte de éste sabía que quería pertenecer a Inglaterra, quien no pudo más. Colapsó._

_¡¿Cómo sería capaz?! Simplemente no podía. No podía. Inglaterra bajó la bayoneta. La dejó resbalar mientras América permanecía impasible, frío, como aquel día. Con su mirada azul, brillando victoriosa. Se escuchó un nuevo sonido sordo._

_La realidad cayó como plomo sobre los hombros del inglés. Una realidad tan pesada, que se le hizo insoportable. Las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, y, como consecuencia, sus rodillas se doblaron. Desfalleció. El peso muerto de su cuerpo tuvo que sostenerlo América, impidiendo que acabara desplomándose sobre el suelo._

_El de mirada verdosa, se aferró al cuello del uniforme azul del otro, desesperanzado. Sumido en la completa desesperación. Sus ojos, vidriosos, se rehusaron a dejar caer las lágrimas, las cuales no tuvieron otra opción que rodar por sus mejillas y mezclarse con las finas gotas de lluvia._

_El americano se percató de esto, y, con parsimonia, acercó el rostro al ajeno, hasta que fueron unos milímetros los que les separaban a ambos. Una lengua, aparentemente cálida, se dejó entrever entre los labios semiabiertos de América. Acto seguido y sin más vacilación, recogió las lágrimas de Inglaterra con su lengua. Lamió sus mejillas. Su rostro se contrajo en una leve mueca de desaprobación, como si el sabor de aquellas lágrimas le disgustara._

_-Inglaterra…, tus lágrimas son frías… -hundió los dedos en la espalda del nombrado, como si quisiera desgarrar su casaca roja y así poder alcanzar su piel._

_Inglaterra frunció algo el ceño ante el contacto de la lengua de él en su mejilla, estremeciéndose entre los brazos del otro, llorando desconsolado. Mantenía la esperanza de que no le dejaría caer, de que América permanecería a su lado. De que aquello no era más que un terrible sueño, que no podía ser real. Sólo era una pesadilla. Un estúpido producto de su mente._

_-That's only a dream…_

_América apartó su rostro para alzarlo y poder contemplar cómo el horizonte del campo de batalla se perdía en la lejanía, tras una cortina de lluvia. Dejó de rodear con sus brazos a la nación inglesa, quien se tensó. ¿Desde cuándo veía a Inglaterra tan pequeño? El de mirada azul, destinado a ser una de las mayores potencias en un futuro, movió sutilmente los labios. Como si gesticulara, como si hablara. Sin embargo, ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Hasta pasados unos eternos segundos._

_Su voz, antes muda, ahora un susurro, adquirió un tono más fuerte. Todo para que, su enemigo, fuera consciente de las claras palabras que pronunciaba._

_-…Cuando una larga serie de abusos y usurpaciones, dirigida invariablemente al mismo objetivo, demuestra el designio de someter al pueblo a un despotismo absoluto, tiene el pueblo el derecho, tiene el deber de derrocar ese gobierno y establecer nuevas garantías para su futura seguridad…_

_El corazón de Inglaterra se olvidó de latir. Abrió mucho los ojos, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras que se repetían como el eco en su mente. Cómo aquellas palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en sus oídos. Cómo había recordado ver aquellas mismas palabras escritas a tinta en pergamino. Un pergamino que cierta persona, considerada su hermano, le expuso cierto día 4 de Julio. Aflojó el agarre de sus manos entorno el cuello del uniforme que portaba la nación contraria, hasta que acabó soltándole por completo. Y se dejó caer._

_Sus rodillas se hincaron en el blando suelo, en el suelo enfangado. Frente a un América al que se le dibujó una leve sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Finalmente, acabó rompiendo en el llanto. Procuró contener los sollozos, los cuales eran o, bien ahogados en su garganta, o bien por el sonido persistente de la lluvia._

_-Llora. Llora, Inglaterra. Tú, el que solía ser un gran imperio. Porque no sólo has perdido a tus trece colonias –y dicho esto, el americano se dispuso a darle la espalda, a dar media vuelta y marchar para acabar separándose._

_El dolido, alargó un brazo en el último segundo, cerrando su mano entorno el borde del uniforme azul del claro vencedor de la guerra. No. No quería quedarse solo. Dio varios tirones de éste mientras mascullaba algo, totalmente incomprensible entre los sollozos._

_-Don't leave me… -suplicó, con la voz quebrada, con un nudo en la garganta, con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos, con el estómago y el corazón encogidos._

_-Azul; justicia, blanco: libertad y el rojo… -comenzó a recitar América, exactamente lo que le dijo su superior-. El rojo lo tomamos de... nuestra Madre Patria._

_Y como si de una bala se tratara, hirió aún más al inglés, quien acabó cediendo al dolor que atormentaba su alma. Le soltó. No había que ser demasiado idiota como para no saberlo: los colores presentes en la bandera del país que se hacía llamar "Estados Unidos"._

_Así fue cómo América, tras un largo y pesado suspiro, se alejó en mitad del aguacero. Dejando a un Inglaterra completamente destrozado bajo el temporal. Dejándole solo._

_El abatido hundió las manos en el fango, apretando los puños con fuerza, ahogando los sollozos en su garganta, intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, todo en vano. No se atrevió a alzar la mirada, la cual se encontraba oculta tras su pelo rubio y empapado, para comprobar que, efectivamente, se había quedado solo. Que la única compañía era el de la soledad. Cómo dolía._

_Era un dolor indescriptible. Un dolor que no se podía definir de lo grande que era. Ese dolor que ocupaba el espacio que en su día había sido del amor. Espera. ¿Amor? Todo lo que le ofreció fue cariño fraternal. No le había enseñado a amar._

_Inglaterra nunca enseñó a América a amar. Nunca._

_¿O acaso aquel amor fraternal se llegó a convertir en pasión? El de mirada verdosa estaba horrorizado. Porque nunca le enseñó a aquel que tomó por un hermano el significado del amor. Estaba aterrado por aquella posible realidad, pero gracias a la guerra no sabía hasta qué punto llegaría la sinceridad de los sentimientos. Aguardaba la esperanza de que, aquellos sentimientos serían los que evitarían semejante atrocidad: el que se destruyeran mutuamente. Una esperanza totalmente perdida._

_Pero aquello no era lo único que le atormentaba. Bajo el frío manto de la lluvia comenzó a preguntarse cuáles habían sido los errores que había cometido._

_América dijo haber escogido la libertad. Cuando él ya le ofreció una series de libertades. Cierto. No obstante, estas libertades ofrecidas fueron con el fin de que América no pidiera la independencia, todo con tal de que siguiera dentro del sistema para sacar beneficios de éste. Le ofreció unos privilegios, cuando los gravámenes no iban más que en aumento: las Actas del Té, las Actas del Azúcar, la Ley de Estampillas, la Ley de Townshend._

_Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de Inglaterra cuando pensó en los actos que herían su orgullo: había accedido a satisfacer la necesidad carnal de América, ofreciendo su propio cuerpo. Había tenido sexo con él con la intención de suavizar estos gravámenes. Con tal de expiar sus pecados. Como su fuera un método de pedir perdón._

_Qué vergonzoso._

_En su mente, se colaron las embarazosas imágenes. Las cosas sucias que hicieron en su día. Recordó aquellas veces que había accedido, las veces que utilizó su propio cuerpo como un instrumento para manifestar… ¿sus sentimientos?_

_¿Fue simplemente una necesidad el acceso carnal o amor? Este era el gran enigma que seguía sin descifrar._

_Los sollozos se intensificaron. Las lágrimas no dejaron de mezclarse con la lluvia que acariciaba su rostro. Solo. Frío. Vacío. ¿Qué fue de la grandeza del llamado Imperio Británico? Estaría por los suelos._

_Varios metros más allá se alejaba un América en completo silencio, rehusándose a romper también en el llanto._

_No fue hasta en 1783, el 3 de Septiembre, cuando se puso fin a aquella estúpida guerra._

_El representante de la nación inglesa apareció frente a la americana, con un aspecto deplorable, con vendas en su cuerpo que cubrían las numerosas heridas que se había ganado en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, había una herida que jamás sanaría, jamás cicatrizaría. Y era la herida de su corazón._

_Inglaterra ya no disponía de las fuerzas suficientes como para levantar las armas. Ocho años habían pasado desde que todo empezó. Ocho largos años. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo aguantaría? Ya no le quedaba otra que hundirse aún más en la triste y profunda melancolía._

_Un América mucho más alto que el de mirada verdosa, se presentó trayendo consigo el tratado. Ese trozo de papel que debería firmar el otro, reconociendo su independencia._

_El pergamino yacía sobre la única mesa de las salas de reuniones en París. Un pergamino ondulado por sus extremos, que parecía pedir a gritos ser manchado por tinta. Pero no había tinta, ni pluma con la que firmar._

_De todos modos, Inglaterra no deseaba hacerlo. Tan solo deseaba ser capaz de volver atrás en el tiempo y corregir sus errores. Los acontecimientos no habrían desembocado de aquella manera._

_-América… -comenzó a decir el inglés con voz débil, aproximándose al aludido, quien rodó los ojos. Ya estaban de nuevo-. I…_

_-You..? –enarcó una ceja la más alta de las naciones-. Firma y déjate de rodeos. Por el bien de los dos._

_Lejos de la realidad, Inglaterra tanteó por encima de uno de los vendajes que caía sobre uno de sus ojos. Parecía estar en trance. Su mirada verde se volvió ausente, perdida en la nada._

_-My…_

_América no se lo planteó dos veces para agarrar del cuello de la camisa de Inglaterra, quien estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, y atraerle hacia sí de forma violenta._

_-Yours…? –repitió el de mirada azul con un tono bastante peligroso-. ¿Te recuerdo que he logrado independizarme de ti?_

_-¿Qué fue del gran imperio que fui…? –el inglés hizo el ademán de enderezar la espalda mientras gesticulaba en apenas un hilo de voz, aún lejos de aquel mundo._

_El americano tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños entorno el cuello de la camisa de él._

_-Siempre ha sido así: tú y tu imperio –la rabia y la ira eran perceptibles en el tono de voz del más joven-. ¿De verdad quieres saber qué fue de tu imperio? Muy sencillo, Inglaterra. Se ha caído. Tu hermoso y querido imperio se ha caído conmigo –comenzó a zarandearle con violencia-. Cada vez te vuelves más pequeño… ¡¿tienes ya el valor suficiente para aceptar la realidad?!_

_La realidad y la verdad volvió a golpear al inglés, y aquel golpe pareció recibirlo con mayor potencia gracias a las sacudidas de la otra nación. Intentó desasirse del americano, quien, sin más preámbulos y en un repentino arrebato de desesperación, le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula._

_Para evitar caerse al suelo de espaldas, Inglaterra tuvo que retroceder varios pasos. Un abrasante dolor le recorrió el rostro. Se debió de morder el labio, porque un hilo carmesí resbaló por la comisura de éstos._

_Tenía que aceptarlo, asumir las consecuencias. A pesar de las escasas fuerzas que tenía, a pesar de haber perdido la batalla, la cual sabía que estaba perdida desde el principio, había ofrecido resistencia._

_América tomó el pergamino que yacía sobre la mesa, y alargó el brazo hacia el otro, con el pergamino extendido. El de mirada verde, dolido, se limitó a llevar una mano hacia sus propios labios. Manchó uno de sus dedos del líquido escarlata, para acto seguido, dirigirlo hacia el tratado, el cual no sería firmado con tinta, si no con sangre._

_Inglaterra, dejando caer los hombros hacia delante al igual que su cabeza, procuró mantener la vista clavada en aquel pergamino, el cual era una especie de sentencia de muerte. Varios mechones rubios y totalmente desordenados, cayeron sobre sus ojos. Entonces, y extrañamente con pulso firme, acabó firmando con una mancha roja cuando apenas el dedo tocó el tratado._

_Aquel mínimo gesto, hizo a América sonreír levemente, ocultando el dolor que les resquebrajaba a ambos por dentro._

* * *

*En la actualidad.*

Otro frío y húmedo día. Inglaterra permanecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, bajo la lluvia la cual golpeaba su cuerpo. Estaba sólo y únicamente acompañado de su inseparable amiga: la soledad.

¿Cuántas veces se quedaba perdido en sus propias cavilaciones? De estas veces, ¿con cuánta frecuencia recordaba la Guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos? Las imágenes de los recuerdos pasados se despertaban cada vez que llovía y se encontraba solo. Y eso quería decir, demasiadas veces. Demasiadas incluso para su gusto.

-¿Sabes, América? –el rubio contempló una rosa marchita entre sus manos. Una rosa completamente muerta-. No importa cuántos años, lustros, décadas, siglos pasen.

Así era. Vivía en el pasado. Atrapado, enjaulado, encadenado. Recordaba demasiado bien el color de aquel día, el cual se había quedado grabado en sus ojos. Recordaba demasiado bien el sonido de los disparos, los gritos y de las voces quebradas, las cuales se quedaron atrapadas en sus oídos. Recordaba demasiado bien el olor del fango, el cual lo tenía en la punta de la nariz.

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara. Los recuerdos le atormentaban cuando hurgaba entre éstos. Abría antiguas heridas que creía o quería creer que estaban curadas, cuando al mínimo rasguño ya sangraba.

Por este preciso motivo, todos los 4 de Julio, un sabor metálico subía por su garganta y se mezclaba con la saliva en su boca. Este era el motivo por el cual todos los años, vomitaba sangre hasta quedarse empapado en ella.

El peso de las gotitas de agua que se quedaron acumuladas en los secos y resquebrajados pétalos de la rosa, hizo que éstos mismos pétalos acabaran por desprenderse de lo que en su día fue una hermosa flor y caer al frío y al encharcado suelo.

Cómo le gustaría olvidar.

Se arrepentía del dolor que le causó al americano, quien fue el primero en simpatizar con él en una época en la que era prácticamente asocial. Se arrepentía de haberle sometido a tantas leyes, sobreexplotándole. Pero, después de todo, ¿desde cuándo las mayores potencias explotan a las menores? Desde siempre.

Se arrepentía… ¿o pensaba más en sí mismo? Bien que le llegaba a reprochar al de mirada azul su independencia, el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar.

Y, sin embargo, le amaba. Sí, ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte e intenso. Pero se lo negaba una y otra vez, ocultándolo. Lo que le rondaba por la cabeza era: ¿llegaría a acariciar su suave piel? ¿Volvería a besar sus labios? ¿Volvería a estremecerse de placer entre sus brazos? ¿Volvería a gemir su nombre? ¿Volverían a consumirse en el calor de ambos cuerpos? Todo esto, fruto de aquel sentimiento que fluía por las venas de ambos. Sin pretextos.

Cómo le gustaría dejar de recordar.

_-England!_ –una voz con cierto tono infantil pareció sonar entre los recovecos de su mente.

Su mente. Ese lugar donde los dos aún estaban juntos.

No obstante, aquella voz no fue ningún producto de su mente. Esta voz se perdió entre el unísono de la lluvia. Y no se volvió a repetir.

El inglés salió bruscamente de su ensimismamiento en cuanto sintió un peso extra sobre él. Algo, fuera lo que fuese, cayó sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole ver. Sobresaltado y por acto reflejo, soltó la rosa muerta y llevó sus manos a la chaqueta de cuero que, por algún motivo u otro, tanto conocía.

Tras unos segundos, consiguió apartar la prenda de los ojos, y su mirada verde se encontró con la azul de él. El frío que hasta entonces no había calado en sus huesos, pareció dejarle congelado en el sitio. Sorprendido, intentó hacer el esfuerzo de poder gesticular mínimamente.

-¿América…? ¿Qué…?

El aludido esbozaba una amplia sonrisa mientras le observaba con detalle.

-El _hero_ vino a salvarte del frío. No vaya a ser que resfríes, _old men_ –soltó una suave risa, sin embargo, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo-. ¡Deberías agradecérmelo!

Inglaterra desvió la mirada, un tanto incómodo de pronto.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí…? –preguntó por cambiar radicalmente de tema.

El americano se aproximó al de ojos verdes, acercando ambos rostros bajo el temporal. Tomó una de las muñecas de la otra nación para evitar que retrocediera y así separarse.

-Esa misma pregunta podría formularte a ti –le miró por encima de sus gafas, empañadas por las gotas de agua en casi su totalidad.

Reuniendo el valor necesario, Inglaterra volvió a contemplar esa mirada zafiro. Sus mejillas, a pesar del frío del ambiente, se sonrojaron levemente por la proximidad del otro. Cerró los puños entorno la chaqueta que aún portaba sobre su cabeza, para evitar que cayera.

-Respóndeme.

América no vaciló en atraerle hacia sí, con suavidad. La punta de la nariz de ambos llegaron a rozarse.

-Vine a verte. ¿Acaso no puedo hacerte una visita?

Sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros, el inglés intentó dar un paso hacia atrás. No pudo. Estaba congelado. Seguía congelado en el sitio.

Entonces, las dos naciones se miraron a los labios. Sin previo aviso, éstos llegaron a rozar con suavidad, casi acariciándose. Hasta que finalmente, al acortar distancias, acabaron uniéndose en un dulce beso. Se dejaron llevar por la sensación cálida y placentera que les producía, sin oponer resistencia.

Cerraron los ojos a la vez que intensificaba la suave mordida. Después de todo, los besos eran aquello: suaves mordidas. Lo que antes fue apenas un roce, pasó a ser un encuentro entre ambas lenguas. Lenguas lascivas que buscaban poder invadir la boca del otro y entrelazarse con la ajena.

Una cálida sensación invadió a las dos naciones, haciendo que se estremecieran.

Fueron unos segundos, unos preciosos segundos. Tras juguetear y entrelazar sus lenguas, el americano se separó con parsimonia, sin ser brusco. Un hilo de saliva se formó, quedándose suspendida entre ambos labios. Hasta que la distancia se agrandó y este dulce hilito de saliva acabó por romperse.

Abrieron los ojos vagamente, encontrándose con la mirada contraria. Inglaterra parpadeó muy de seguido e intentó refugiarse bajo la chaqueta de América, bastante ruborizado. ¡¿Cómo tenía la desfachatez de besarle?! Pero bien que había correspondido.

El de ojos azules se limitó a esbozar una amplia sonrisa, recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-_Well…_ –comenzó a balbucear el inglés, sintiendo cómo si las finas gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus mejillas, ardientes, se evaporasen.

-¿Sí…? –aguardó el otro, expectante.

Y volvió a quedarse ausente el de mirada verdosa. ¿Acaso América se había independizado con el propósito de amarle a su manera? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Era… ¿por amor?

-Cállate –zanjó de súbito-. Vámonos a casa.

Se esperó una respuesta contraria, o un simple quejido o alguna tontería por parte del americano. Éste, sin embargo, cogió una de sus manos para posteriormente tirar de él, risueño. No opuso resistencia. De hecho, observó ambas manos, las cuales muchas veces se habían tomado en un pasado. Y lo seguían haciendo.

-_C'mon!_ Como ya dije, no pienso dejar que te resfríes –pareció hinchar algo las mejillas.

Inglaterra rodó los ojos, y sonrió, por mínimamente que fuera, para sus adentros.

Y así fue cómo se alejaron bajo la lluvia. Esta vez, los dos juntos. Sin importar que el frío podía colarse en sus cuerpos, porque tendrían al otro para poder buscar calor y refugiarse en éste.


End file.
